


Rude Awakening

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, but honestly if you'e interested in this story you probably already know the spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was 100% sure that those were her parents fighting against her, and she had no choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I hate angst, why did I write this?
> 
> You know, I was really excited to recreate Gaius x Cordelia in the Hoshido version, but then I remembered this could happen... I might wait until Invisible Kingdom for that, instead...
> 
> Enjoy... I guess... I really need to get back to writing fluff...

It wasn't fair.

She was 100% sure that those were her parents fighting against her, and she had no choice in the matter.

She had seen the two before, at a distance. They were powerful members of the Hoshidan forces, so of course she had. It was so different having to fight them, though. They had the passion of young lovers fighting for each other. They didn't have the same time-honed, synchronized reflexes that she remembered her parents battling with, but she knew they could get there. They would get there, if the fighting kept up.

She danced around the battlefield, trying not to deliver any killing blows to the couple. A scrape here, a cut there, surely she could make them retreat to a healer, at least long enough for her to engage another opponent instead. But the duo wasn't doing he any favors.

It wasn't fair.

"I can do this!" cried the girl, Matoi, as she delivered a particularly harsh blow. Luna staggered, falling to her knees as she felt blood pour out of her.

"Sweet," came the voice of Gurei, Matoi's partner and, judging from the matching rings on their fingers, husband.

Of all the people who could have delivered her final blow, why did it have to be those two? The spitting images of her parents. What kind of sick joke was fate playing on her?

If anyone could kill her, of course it would be the reincarnations of her parents. Who but the perfect... Matoi... could strike with such strength and precision that she had no chance of avoiding.

"I'm so... stupid... dying here... I... can't see everyone again..." she ground out through gritted teeth. She didn't want to die here, in this foreign place. Not after everything she had been through, and most certainly, not in front of these faces, exact replicas of the ones that still haunted her dreams at night, albeit a bit younger.

What would Lazward and Odin think, seeing her like this? Gods, one day they would go back, without her, and have to explain how she had been lost, once again fighting a battle that shouldn't have been hers.

It wasn't fair. Matoi and Gurei just watched as she grew weaker and weaker. Of course, they wouldn't turn their backs on an enemy. There was something in Matoi's eyes, pity perhaps, that made her want to scream, not that she had the energy to do so. And yet, seeing her face, Luna was overcome with a desire that she couldn't hold back.

"My name..." she groaned desperately. "It's... Serena... Don't forget it."

She hated herself for saying it, but she didn't want to die in her false persona. Did she not deserve at least that much?

She thought she saw Matoi mouth her name, but it was at this point that sound failed her. She closed her eyes, no longer capable of resisting death's demands.

Life wasn't fair. Death wasn't fucking fair, either.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I used Serena instead of Severa because the anagram thing with Matoi and Gurei's names only work with the Japanese names Tiamo and Guire. Having one English name would just be weird.
> 
> Also, I don't know how many of you have read the death quotes, but "I'm so... stupid... dying here... I... can't see everyone again..." is the actual line. :)


End file.
